


MsFaust's Trailer Grimoire

by MsFaust



Category: Fantastic Four, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Teasers & Trailers, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A collection of movie trailers, created by yours truly. Some are my take on various movie adaptations, while others are more original.





	1. Pokemon: Legacy of the Spider

(Marvel logo appears, with the Pokemon logo following. We see May looking at her hands.)

May: Something's happening to me.

(Clip of May leaping away from a Nuzleaf's Bullet Seed attack, landing vertically on a brick wall. Clip of May lifting Venusaur over her head. Clip of May examining a strand of webbing.)

May: These abilities...the dreams I've been having...what does it all mean?

(Clip of Electro blasting things in the middle of a Petalburg street.)

Electro: This is no fun, it's too easy. C'mon, give me a challenge!

Norman: May, there's something you need to know...

(Shot of May holding at a red and blue outfit, with her Pokemon standing around her. After a moment, she gives a nod, looking determined.)

May: There's so much I didn't know about you, Dad...

(Lock and Load Montage of May putting on the outfit.)

May: But now, if there's one thing I know for sure...

(May poses with her fists in front of her, before holding a hand and firing a web at the camera.)

May: It's that with great power...comes great responsibility.

(Title card comes up)

Pokemon: Legacy of the Spider


	2. Fantastic Four (MCU)

(Marvel logo comes up. We see Reed, Sue, and Ben sitting at a table.)

Ben: So, Thursday it is then.

(Clips of preparations being made. Cut to Johnny waiting on a street corner, shivering. A car pulls up, and the window lowers to reveal Ben and Reed.

Reed: Johnny? I'm Reed, and that's Ben.

Johnny: It's freezing. You're late.

Ben: Whaddya expect, kid? It's November.

(Shot of the four suiting up. Cut to a slow-motion shot of the four walking towards Reed's shuttle, as "The Final Countdown" begins to play. Shot of the shuttle entering space. Cut to Reed looking alarmed.)

Reed: Something's wrong.

(Shot of the ship being dragged into a wormhole, followed by a shot of a crash-landing on Hala. Clip of the four discovering their changes. Cut to Captain Mar-Vell's base, where he and his soldiers are observing a Skrull platoon.)

Kree Soldier: Captain, it appears they've targeted Terra.

(Clip of Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben using their new powers to fend off Kree soldiers. Mar-Vell appears to break up the fight.)

Mar-Vell: If they really are Terran, then they may be able to help.

(Shot of the Skrull fleet arriving on Earth. Shot of Mar-Vell's ship approaching Earth.)

Sue: Let's do this.

(The four put their hands together. Clip of the four, along with Mar-Vell and his men, engaging in battle with the Skrulls.)

Ben: It's clobberin' time!

(The FF emblem appears on screen. Cut to Johnny grinning as Skrull soldiers approach.)

Johnny: Flame on!

(He ignites, knocking the soldiers back as he shoots into the air.)


	3. La Pucelle de Feu (Original)

Jeanne (V/O): In the year of Our Lord 1431, I died, burned at the stake by those who deemed me a heretic.

(Shot of Jeanne closing her eyes as she is burned at the stake.)

Jeanne (V/O): One year later, I came back.

(Shot of Jeanne awakening in a field. She looks around, shock and confusion in her eyes.)

Jeanne: How is this possible?

Jeanne (V/O): Not only that, but I had been transformed--by whom or what, I still do not know.

(Shot of Jeanne watching an injury close up in seconds. Shot of Jeanne's arm bursting into flame, causing the man grabbing it to cry out in pain.)

Jeanne (V/O): In the end, I decided it did not matter from whence my powers came. All that mattered was how I used them. And I decided to use them to continue serving the Lord.

(Clip of Jeanne's travels throughout the years, ending at a small cafe in New York.)

Jeanne (V/O): It was not until the year of Our Lord 1940 that I reemerged. Upon hearing that the Axis had invaded France, I joined forces with a band of mystery men to free my homeland.

(Shot of Jeanne flying above a battlefield, wielding a sword of flame. Other super-powered fighters are seen on both sides. Shot of Jeanne diving from a plane, igniting her body as she falls before soaring toward the Normandy beach.)

Jeanne (V/O): And so my journey into the life of a new kind of heroine began.

(Clip of Jeanne battling various super-criminals. At the end, there is a close-up shot of her turning toward the camera.

Jeanne (V/O): I am the Maid of Fire. And this is my story.

(Title card comes up.)


	4. Spider-Man: Final Requiem

(Marvel logo appears)  
  
Peter: I became a hero because a wise man told me "With great power comes great responsibility."  
  
(Shot of Spider-Man perched on a wall, looking at a building.)  
  
Peter: That man was my Uncle Ben, who died years ago because of a burglar.  
  
(Spider-Man holds up a letter, written in a shaky hand.)  
  
Peter: Or at least, that's what I thought.  
  
(Shot of Peter comforting Aunt May, who is holding the letter with a shocked expression on her face.)  
  
Peter: Don't get me wrong, I still should have stopped the guy when I had the chance. Maybe then Uncle Ben would still be alive.  
  
(Shot of Peter donning his costume, looking both angry and determined.)  
  
Peter: But Uncle Ben's death wasn't just bad luck.  
  
(Shot of Peter talking to Mary Jane, Johnny, Bobby, and Kitty.)  
  
Peter: Someone wanted him dead. And I'm going to find out who.  
  
(Shot of Spider-Man on the wall, putting the letter away.)  
  
Peter: One way or another...  
  
(Spider-Man fires a webline and swings off.)  
  
Peter: I'm going to find out who hired Uncle Ben's killer.  
  
(Title card appears--  
SPIDER-MAN: FINAL REQUIEM)


End file.
